


The Springfall SMP

by RaineCloude



Series: The Springfall SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), New Smp, No beta we die like Technos parents, OC, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCloude/pseuds/RaineCloude
Summary: The large bedrock wall that encircles part of the Springfall SMP is a mystery. It’s been there since the start of the server and nobody knows what’s behind it.Attempts of climbing with ladders or using a trident have always been stopped, and trying to dig underground yields no results either.So yeah, nobody knows whats behind that big wall.Well, except the server admin Dream.
Series: The Springfall SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205660
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	The Springfall SMP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whotookmycookie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whotookmycookie).



> Written for whotookmycookie on TikTok. You still haven’t given me your ao3.

“Hey Dream?” 

Dream turns to face Chilli. 

He continues his sentence, “You said you’ve lived over 400 years right?”

Dream nodded confused. How long he had lived didn’t affect him in anyway? Chilli pointed to the wall beside them. 

“So you know what’s behind this wall.” It wasn’t a question, Chilli was sure that Dream knew, and he was correct in the assumption.

Dream nods his head in affirmation and Chilli lights up like a lightbulb. 

“So what’s over there? Is it some kind of secret mob? Or maybe-”

Chilli rambled about nonsensical things that could be beyond the wall. In truth it was much less fantastical. The bedrock wall that encircled and blocked off part of the Springfall SMP had mystified it’s inhabitats for centuries. Many had seeked to climb over with ladders or a trident had failed miserably, stopped by Dream. A few others had tried digging, not knowing that the wall continued underground. 

An unplanned escapade by a few citizens to climb over was nothing new; however, he had never been asked directly about what was behind it. 

Chilli had stopped talking and was looking expetantly at Dream, as if he would get answers through sheer willpower. Dream laughed at his anyics (so much like Tubbo) and ruffled the kids hair. 

“No, no, nothing like that. There’s nothing crazy behind this wall.” Said Dream. He hoped that this pleased the boy and he wouldn’t have to explain. 

“Well then why is it blocked off?” 

God this kid was so curious. Chilli was still looking at him though. Dream sighed. 

“Well, it’s uninhabitable, it’d be impossible to live there.” Dream attempted to explain why he had blocked it off to the young boy. 

Chilli was obviously unimpressed with Dream and made a gesture for him to continue. The silent question of why was conveyed. 

“Umm, it’s because the whole places is..” Dream wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. He couldn’t just tell him, a child (only 14), that the whole place was either blown up, dead and corrupt wasteland, or filled with graves now could he?

Dream was fell out of his thought when he felt rain drip onto his shoulder. Looking up the sky had clouded over with dark grey clouds. It was definitly going to rain. 

“You know what Chilli how about we continue this conversation another time, ok?” Dream said, he hoped he said yes. It would give Dream time to come up with a convincing reply. 

Chilli huffed, annoyed, but nodded. 

“Alright. I’m going to go home then, bye.” He waved as he turned and ran off in the direction of the town. 

Thissle Town was a small villiage in the Springfall SMP, but it was the first one to be created. It was also the closest to the wall, or the “Humongus Giant Bedrock Mystery Wall” as most of the residents had called it. 

He waited until he was sure Chilli had made it to the gates before walking away. There was someone he needed to find. 

He floated to the top of the wall and walked down the steps on the other side. Contrary to popular opinion he could, indeed, fly to a certain degree. He couldn’t go very fast and his range of motion is significantly lessened but he could do it. 

He walked along the wooden path that stood above the whole place. He reveled in the sad silence of the place. 

When he reached the end he was in a small field. Stones poked up irregularly here and there. Most were caked with dirt but seven meticulously placed stones at the top of the small hill were clean of any blemishes. 

There was a figure in front of them and Dream walked towards them. They came into focus the closer he got. They had pink hair (a sign of a hybrid, one of the few on the server) cut short with a gold crown on his head encrusted with green and red jewels. 

A brown cloak was accented by a worn red scarf, and if you looked really hard you could see a small chain with two compasses threaded through it, although one had no needle while the other simply spinned in place. 

He was sitting in front of two of them in particular. Dream could read the names off the stones but he would know who they were for even if there was no writing. 

Michael sat in front of his parents' graves, his crown and his scarf and compasses a reminder of happier times.

**Author's Note:**

> So some extra info that I couldn’t fit into the actual fic. The seven gravestones belong to Tubbo, Ranboo, Skeppy, George, Fundy, Niki, and Techno. The other stones are placeholders for everyone else. 
> 
> The reason is because in this fic most people either were taken over by the egg and were absorbed by it or they just got fed to the egg. 
> 
> Michael is indeed Michael the zombie Piglin that Ranboo and Tubbo adopted. The reason he’s still alive is because he’s a zombie, like undead. He’d need to be killed by a sword to die. 
> 
> The Springfall SMP was made by Dream after the egg incident on the Dream SMP. ALSO there are fewer hybrids now because….idk there just are.


End file.
